sadness is only the first part of life
by gakupokamui2355
Summary: ok life  in another perspective to where both stories join together. i suck at summeries :/
1. Chapter 1

left

Water splashed the edges of the rocks and rolled back to be splashed against the rocks again. The young little boy sat at the base of the window frame looking out into the sea. The blue, blue sea. The room was a large place. The bed was a king size with a golden flower bed spread that went nicely with French symbols on the golden yellow wallpaper. A small breeze that rode the waves of the ocean drifted into the room giving the small boy a shiver. A knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" said the boy, not taking his attention from the ocean , but he already knew who it was. The door opened slightly to were a head popped around the corner.

"Hey buddy how you doin?" It was his father. The boy did not respond but looked aimlessly out into evening sky that was painted with orange and pinkish-red.

The father walked in and shut the door," so..." he came to sit on the edge of the bed."How are you liking the…"

"I like it a lot" said the boy cutting into hi fathers sentence.

"Ok I see that you are not happy with me. Why?"

"Why?" The boy's voice started to choke up.

"Ok does this have anything to do with…" The child's head whipped around and you could tell that he was trying to fight back tears.

"Her. Yes it's always about HER." His face red and flushed.

"I have a feeling you don't like Amera."

"You have a feeling!"He shrieked." How could you? "He was sobbing," How could you remarry after mom left?" At this the boy stood and started to out of the room to when his father went out to grab him he just jerked away and dashed out leaving his father to his thoughts.

A/N:Ok there's ill, death, never again, one more time, and haybe. U chose what topic I write next plz r&r :3


	2. ill

ILL {this one's about Soubi}

He sat in the shilling room of white. Everything was white even the nurse that came down the hall in the white uniform.

"Uhm..." she looks down at the clipboard in her hand," Mr. Soubi, right?" I nodded and she smiled, "will please come with me the doctor is ready to see you." So I stand and follow her through the white hallway hearing her shoes clank against the floor. After a couple of turns we came to the room 174.

"The doctor is in side." She says giving me a reassuring smile and walks away. I inhale deeply and open the door and walk inside to find a man with a gruff beard. Looking up from the papers in his hand he smiles and asks me to sit down.

I walked out of the office, waved goodbye and left. I left the building and went to my car and got in.

Sitting there in complete silence to think about what the doctor had told me. 'My kidneys are failing. What on earth am I going to do?' he couldn't help but drop his head in his hands and just crie.

A/N: poor Soubi you decided whether things go good or bad for Soubi plzR&R


	3. black

Sadness

He walked on the beach for some time thinking about his father's choice to marry HER. The sun had already disappeared to shine on the other side of the world. Lately his father has done nothing, but go and see HER. No room for me. Sighing the small boy set off in the direction of a pile of rocks. He jumped and climbed all over the rocks until he was on the very top overlooking the black sea and night sky that was gazing down on him from the millions of small eyes. He stayed up there for a while, hearing the sounds of the wave's crash and then roll back out. He decided that the cold was too much so he turned around to get off but lost his footing. Then blackness.


	4. never ending pain

NEVER ENDING PAIN

My head throbbed as I walked back into the hospital. The doctor said that I had to come and stay at the hospital for a while so they could do more tests on me. Walking to the front desk to see a very large lady sitting in a chair at looked like it was about to break from under her weight, she was on the phone. I made a small cough to get her attention. She looked up and asked me my name.

"Soubi." She gave a nod and told me to go to room 183. So I arrive at the room and walk in giving a large sigh. 'Yes my next few weeks will be spent here, in this small suffocating room. I dropped my bag on the bed when a nurse with a bright smile opened the door and told me that there was a phone call for me at the desk so I fallow her out of the room. There the fat lady gave me the phone. I listen to the other line to hear a female's chocked voice,

"Soubi?" it was my mother.

"Yes mom what's the matter?"

"He died."


	5. alone

ALONE

I awoke to a white ceiling above me. I stirred to find my arm throbbing.

I looked around the room. All white. The door opened with a soft creek against the polished floor. An elderly man came around the door with a tray of food in hand.

"Well my young lord I see that you are awake, how so do you feel?" said the butler walking in and setting the tray down on the side table.

"Fine but where am I?"

"The hospital sir. You fell and hurt you're self severely." The small boy gave a grunt.

"Well uhm… is father here?" he said in a small voice.

"Sorry sir he had to leave because of business with Amilia... I think that's her name."

"What?" now the boy felt anger rush over him. 'Of course! HER. She was more important than him. HE WAS HURT FOR GODS SAKE!'

"Everything ok young master?"

The boy gridded his teeth together. "Everything is greta, leave me please."

"As you wish." The man bowed and left. Once again I'm alone. I get out of bed and head to the door, trying not to hit anything with my bad arm. I need to make a phone call. When I walk in the direction of the front desk where the phone is I see a man at least 20 with very blond hair bent over crying while clutching the phone.


	6. pity

Pity

I could see his eyes through the long locks of blond. The man's eyes were filled with so much sadness and pain that he had been weeping. The boy crept up to him carefully and slowly.

"Uhm… are you alright sir." He said looking into the man's tear streaked face. He quickly tried to erase the tears on his face so the small boy could not see the shame for letting a small boy see a grown man cry.

"Oh… Uhm yes thank you." He said quickly handing the phone to him, "you are probably here for this," he said handing the boy the phone.

"Yes thank you." He took the phone from the older man and smiled a small smile just to try to make him happy a little.

He smiled back," Well then goodbye." He said and turned leaving the boy there alone….again. He watched the man walk down the white hallway and go into the room number 174. The lady at the front desk looked at then pointed at the phone in my hand. I quickly talk say a 'hello' into the waiting to hear the voice on the other end so I knew who it was. It was HER.

"Hello Ritska, are you there?"

Fury tour through his body and he could feel his blood start to heat up. "Yes I'm here what do you want?" he snapped into the phone.

"Oh but you poor dear are you ok? Is the hospital treating you fairly? Do you feel sick?" she asked, trying to sound concern.

"I'm fine."

"Oh your father and I have been so worried…"

He didn't let her finish her sentence. "That's a god damn lie and you know it!" he hung up. His blood was boiling. 'There was no way that SHE really cared.' He stood there a couple of minutes before looking up and putting the phone back on the receiver. When he looked up he got frowns from all the nurses because of his language. He turned and walked the direction to his room, but when he was approaching his room his feet took him somewhere else entirely. They took him to the direction of room 174.


	7. an

a/n: ok I know I havnt uploaded in a long time because of school and babysitting. Plus I had writers block but no need to fear cause I have got most of the story already figured out all I need to do I just type them. Again really sorry that I have not uploaded the sixth chapter in like forever…. But the seventh will come soon… probably tomorrow soon again thanks for reading and remember to r&r….:3


	8. unexpected

Unexpected 2

The boy's feet had carried him to room where the man that was weeping stayed. Why would they take him there? The man was a complete stranger. But still he kept walking until I arrived at the white door.

My hands taking control of themselves as well knocked on the door. The boy waited till the same man had opened the door.


	9. meeting

Unexpected

The nock came at my door so I got out of the very uncomfortable bed and walked over to the door opening it to find the little boy that was at the front desk.

"May I help you with something?" I said but the boy just looked at me then opened his mouth to say something, but as if his words got lost on the way to his mouth from the brain, he closed it. I open the door a bit and gave him a look that said, 'do you want to come inside? 'He nodded and step in with me leading behind him closing the door. The boy had very dark hair, so dark that it almost shinned blue. His eyes were the same. The boy sat in the guest chair while I sat on the bed.

"Is everything ok?" I asked feeling the pain ebbing in my gut again because of the medication.

"I… I am sorry for bothering you but I just felt like there was any place to go to…..

I smiled'' no problem. Besides I needed a little company. My family won't be here any time soon." At this the boy looked away.

"So your parents are going to be here?"

"No they live in America."

"Oh"

"Are your parents not here?" At this the boy laughed softly.

"They'll never be here,"

"Hhm why not."

"Cause…"

At that moment a nurse with very long hair pulled back in a half bun walked in. "Oh sorry to interrupt but the doctor needs to see you Mr. Soubi"

"Alright."

I stood up but a hand went out and stopped me from going far. "Wait Soubi will I be able to talk to you again?"

"Yes you can come by again when I'm done talking to the doctor." I said smiling and leaving the room where the boy with blue hair stood.


End file.
